darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Heartswell
Philip Heartswell is a character created by Darkest Shadow. General Info Philip Ronald Heartswell is a forty-year-old man originally from Queens, New York. He is the overbearing and protective father of his daughter, Alexis, and is the last ray of hope he has in his life. His first fairytale marriage didn't end quite happily ever after, due to his wife killing herself. Ever since that fateful day, he had trouble being a single father and started to develop high amounts of frustration, which grew into intermittent explosive disorder. He currently goes to therapy for it. He had it quite tough, but he was given a second chance. In absence of a motherly figure like his wife, he decided to hire a nanny to watch over Marmalade. Not only did he get to see Marmalade so happy with her, he started to fall in love all over again. Relationships Daniella His beloved first wife, Daniella was his happiness. She was his reason to get up out of bed every day and love life. They met in high school in Queens, and fell in love instantly. They dated for six years before Philip proposed to her at a Giants Game. From happily married to happily parents, they went through it all together. He forever knew that she was going to be the one. but that forever came to an abrupt stop. In late 2009, Daniella overdosed on drugs. Nobody saw it coming, and nobody knew what drove her to do it. Not even Phil. He couldn't handle her passing, but that weeping turned into rage, and he had nobody to take it out on except for his daughter. He regrets not being there for her when she needed him the most and not going with her on that "business trip". Marmalade Philip loves his daughter with all of his heart. She was always a daddy's girl, and she knows she could depend on him for almost anything. The two shared a close bond, but that bond broke when her mother died. Suddenly, he had a horrific change of heart and started to become more distant from her. However, he started to abuse her, not just physically but psychologically as well. He was always tough on her, but never that horrible. However, he wanted to change his ways, so he started going to therapy in hopes of rekindling the father-daughter relationship that they once had. As of now, he is almost completely back to normal and the two have a healthy bond with each other. Eileen Philip and Eileen had a bumpy relationship. After the death of Daniella, he wanted a motherly figure to watch her daughter grow whenever he wasn't around, so she hired him. She viewed him as a vile and horrible man when he started to abuse her daughter, and she told him that she loves Marmalade too much to quit her job. This hit Philip hard, and made him decide to go take therapy. He also fell in love with Eileen as he watched her grow. After Philip let her go, they didn't see each other for years. However, he ran into her at a coffee shop and they started to talk. Then, Philip fell in love with her, and they started to date. Months later, he proposed to her at a dinner, and she agreed happily. Ashley Ashley and Philip met on several occasions. Though he is very fond of her and thinks that her son is an ideal match for his daughter, she thinks that the way he used to abuse her was absolutely unacceptable. Louis Philip encountered Louis on many occasions, usually when he comes to pick his daughter up at his house. He views Louis as a good match for Marmalade, and generally respects him. Category:Parents Category:Males